thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin the Steamie
Kevin the Steamie is the sixteenth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot The Steamworks is extremely busy and Victor has to go pick up a new boiler for Spencer, so he leaves Kevin in charge. Thomas and Percy were about to leave after being cleaned when Thomas collides with a flatbed of oil drums. The flatbed rolls along the rails and hits Percy. Together, the friends play one of their favourite games, "Biff, Bash, Bosh", which involves shunting a truck back and forth. Kevin asks if he can play, but when he biffs into the side of the flatbed, he knocks it over, sending the oil drums all over the floor. Kevin is sad that he does not have buffers like a steam engine, but Thomas and Percy offer to return after work so that they can play "Bish, Bash, Bosh" again. Kevin decides that he must practice shunting like a steam engine. Then Emily arrives wanting her buffers buffed up. Kevin rolls towards Emily, but an oil drum blocks his way. He decides that this is a great opportunity to practice his shunting, so he shunts the oil drum. It rolls along and runs into Emily, badly scratching one of her wheels. Spencer then rolled grandly in; he came to collect his new boiler. As Kevin races frantically around the Steamworks, he comes across another oil drum. He tries to shunt this one as well, but it ends up getting jammed beneath Spencer's buffer. Kevin races to Spencer's aid, but inadvertently bashes into another oil drum. This time, the drum rolls smoothly in a straight line. Kevin is happy as he can now shunt like a steam engine. Then, unbeknownst to Kevin, Victor returns. Kevin shunts another oil drum up a ramp, sending it flying through the air, smashing into the floor, and covering Victor in oil! Kevin has caused a lot of confusion and he feels dreadful. Just then, Thomas and Percy return. Thomas asks if Kevin is ready to play, but he is not; he has to put everything right first. He delivers a replacement wheel to Emily, removes the jammed oil drum from beneath Spencer, and is about to bring Victor a bucket of bubbles, when he stops by Spencer who wants to chuff through. Kevin lowers the bubbles onto the turntable and behind the broken flatbed to allow Spencer to steam through. Afterwards, Kevin cannot find the bucket of bubbles anywhere, but Thomas and Percy see them and tell the puzzled crane that they are on the turntable. Soon Victor is gleaming once more and he tells Kevin that he can now play with Thomas and Percy. Instead of playing "Biff, Bash, Bosh", they decide to play a game more suited to Kevin: "Hide and Peep". Now Kevin is very proud of being a crane and not a steam engine. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * Spencer * Victor * Kevin * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) Locations * Sodor Steamworks * The Fishing Village * Sodor Slate Quarry * Rail Bridge over Rail and Canal Runby Goofs * The narrator says that Thomas and Percy don't want Kevin to feel badly, whereas he should have said that they don't want him to feel bad. * Victor said he was going to pick up a new boiler for Spencer, but one is never seen. * When Spencer first enters the Steamworks, he and the light post next to him are not animated properly. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (Bish Bash Bosh story pack) In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Gallery